


Decor

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Cybertron Realized, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ultra Magnus is more than meets the eye... but Whirl is essentially just Whirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decor

**Author's Note:**

> Whirl and Ultra Magnus drabble for anon on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: Post War, months after the launch of the Lost Light

“It’s nice, I mean, if you’re into that sort of thing. I’m not. But I know you are. You are, aren’t you? Into that, I mean. Boring and predictable. Kind of bland actually. Where are the whips and chains, man? No restraints? How do you expect this to work for anybody but you? You and, ok, just maybe Prowl but I think he gets off on power play if you catch my drift.

’ You didn’t complete the pledge in the proper amount of time.’

’ Oh no, mister Prowl! Please! Let me try again!’

’ Not this time, rule breaker… This time I punish you!’”

“Whirl!” Magnus shouted, standing and slamming his hands down into his desk.

“Whaaat!” Whirl turned to look over his shoulder at the SIC.

“I put you in the corner for a reason. If you are going to act like a child, I will treat you like one! Now shut it until Rodimus arrives and we decide what to do with you this time.”

“Shhesh. Cool your engines. I was just saying your decor could use a little updating. This color is way drab.”


End file.
